Frères, je vous aime
by enoa2
Summary: [OS] Cette fois ci, c'est le grand jour : après huit années d'amour éperdu, Percy est enfin résolu à demander la main de sa belle et de faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable. Mais c'est sans compter sur la célèbre fratrie Weasley...


Salut tous ! Ce petit OS est un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de OwlieWood, donc en conséquence, je nie toute responsabilité quant au choix du personnage ! XD (naaah, je t'ai déjà dit : on tape pas, Owlie)

Une petite chose légère quoi, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

_**Frères, je vous aime**_

On pouvait tout dire de Percy Weasley. Il était strict et exigeant selon les employés qu'il avait sous ses ordres, guindé et rigide du point de vue de ses jumeaux de frères, ennuyeux et inintéressant pour le reste du monde. Assurément, Percy Weasley n'était pas perçu sous son jour le plus favorable pour le commun des mortels. Cependant, il était une qualité chez Perceval que personne n'aurait eu la mauvaise foi de contester : la loyauté. C'était cette qualité précisément qui l'avait éloigné des siens de trop nombreuses années, avant une réconciliation trop tardive, et qui avait failli le précipiter au fond d'un gouffre professionnel pour le restant de sa carrière.

Bien heureusement pour lui, une personne avait su déceler derrière cette naïveté apparente un cœur d'or et une générosité sans faille : Penelope Deauclaire _(et OwlieWood, mais ceci est une autre histoire…)_, sa petite amie depuis désormais huit ans. Cette jeune femme si singulière qu'il s'apprêtait à demander en mariage en ce soir particulier : ils fêtaient en effet les vingt-trois ans de sa bien-aimée.

Pour l'occasion, il avait décidé de lui organiser un romantique dîner aux chandelles, réalisé avec l'aide bienveillante de Mrs. Weasley. En guise de remerciements pour son assistance inestimable en cette occasion (aux yeux de Percy), celui-ci avait avoué ses desseins à sa mère, à grands renforts de bredouillements et rougissements de fierté mal contenue. Penny était sa perle, sa petite fleur rare qui l'avait suivi envers et contre tout lorsque tous se détournaient de lui. Il la chérissait de toute son âme et ce soir marquerait le point d'orgue de cet amour sans bornes.

Molly avait bien sûr garanti a son enfant que son secret serait bien gardé, mais c'était sans compter sur la véritable armée que constituait la fratrie, désormais bien rôdée aux exercices d'espionnage et de sabotage en tout genre…

Percy était tendu. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il fignolait les derniers détails de cette soirée parfaite : tendre la nappe pour effacer un pli, regonfler les coussins du canapé, se recoiffer brièvement dans le miroir du salon… il était vingt heures, et Penelope allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Là, dans la poche de sa veste, un léger renflement trahissait la présence de l'objet si symbolique qui l'unirait peut-être à vie à sa dulcinée, ou du moins qui constituait une promesse… la plus belle promesse qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

Il sursauta soudain au son d'un claquement net dans l'entrée, indiquant le retour de la jolie Serdaigle qui lui avait ravi le cœur bien longtemps auparavant. L'adrénaline le submergea alors totalement, et il vérifia d'une main distraite la présence de l'écrin dans sa prison de tissu en allant accueillir Penny.

Bonsoir, Toi, fit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Bonsoir, Princesse. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Il l'orienta discrètement vers la cuisine alors qu'elle lui narrait ses déboires au ministère (« Tu te rends compte ! Cet imbécile a voulu m'évincer du projet ! »), et elle s'échoua avec lassitude sur la première chaise venue tandis qu'il lui servait un Whisky Pur Feu. Les méninges du jeune homme tournaient à plein régime : Penny avait manifestement passé une journée abominable, et il espérait de tout cœur que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas mauvais présage pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il posa un doigt sur la bouche d'une Penelope ahurie, et murmura dans un sourire : « Chut… plus tard. Bon anniversaire, miss Deauclaire. »

Et, pour clore définitivement la discussion, il l'embrassa légèrement, d'une caresse délicate sur ses douces lèvres. Elle resta interloquée un instant de cette spontanéité si inhabituelle, avant de lui retourner son sourire.

Encouragé par cette réaction positive, Percy continua, l'œil espiègle : « Tu as faim ?

Je meurs de faim ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une pomme ce midi, à cause de ce stupide Jefferson qui…

Chuuut ! s'écria-t-il d'un air amusé en secouant la tête. Suivez-moi, mademoiselle… », acheva-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

Elle le saisit avec une révérence mutine, et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la petite salle à manger de leur appartement. Il poussa la porte avec un zeste d'anxiété, et s'effaça pour laisser passer Penelope avant de s'engager à sa suite dans la pièce. Il observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme, qui ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis : tout était littéralement métamorphosé. Partout où son regard se posait, Percy y avait apporté sa touche. Des lys et roses fraîches ornaient le buffet et distillaient leur fragrance raffinée, des voiles aériens aux couleurs chatoyantes tendus sur les murs conféraient une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse à la pièce, et au centre, deux chandelles étincelaient dans la pénombre ambiante sur une petite table ronde dénichée Merlin savait où.

Extasiée, Penny réprima l'élan affectueux qui l'aurait poussée à sauter au cou de son petit ami, et ne put que murmurer d'une voix tremblante : « Oh, Percy… »

Ravi et soulagé, le rouquin tira une chaise d'une maladroite galanterie, à laquelle elle répondit par un rougissement ému. Elle s'avança timidement vers la table et prit place, alors qu'il repoussait le siège à la manière du parfait gentilhomme.

Les heures s'écoulaient et Percy était aux anges. L'alcool fin, consommé avec parcimonie, les berçait d'une douce euphorie et les enveloppait d'une aura de douceur et de paix. Mrs. Weasley avait fait des merveilles avec la nourriture, tout était parfait.

La fin du repas arriva à une vitesse ahurissante. Bientôt viendrait le moment de prendre le dessert, et il était résolu à lui offrir son singulier présent avant cette dernière partie… au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins. Son pouls s'accéléra, et il n'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite les douces paroles de sa bien-aimée alors qu'il puisait au fond de lui le courage nécessaire pour cette ambitieuse entreprise. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien !

Alors qu'il inspirait bruyamment une grande goulée d'air dans l'espoir de se donner contenance, les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée s'agitèrent et prirent une jolie couleur vert pomme. Interrompu dans son élan, Percy fronça les sourcils, se préparant à renvoyer de là où il venait l'importun qui sabotait son plan. Soudain, deux rouquins absolument identiques s'échouèrent dans un bel accord sur le tapis, entraînant avec eux une bûche incandescente et parsemant la moitié de la pièces de cendres noirâtres.

« Saluuut ! », s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Percy était pétrifié, toute sa bonne humeur subitement envolée. Non, ça n'était pas possible… pas ce soir. Il ne permettrait pas à ses deux frères immatures de ruiner ses efforts, jamais. Mais un bref regard autour de lui lui indiqua que c'était pourtant en bonne voie… la pièce avait perdu en une fraction de seconde ce côté si raffiné qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à réaliser. Soudain livide, il lâcha d'un ton de colère froide : « Vous… Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, avant que George ne déclare avec emphase : « On a appris que vous fêtiez quelque chose de particulier ce soir, alors…

Alors on est venus souhaiter à Penny un joyeux anniversaire ! », termina Fred précipitamment, non sans avoir administré un discret coup de coude à l'imprudent.

Mais Percy avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion, et observait avec effroi les deux jumeaux démoniaques. Ils étaient venus espionner… il y avait eu une fuite, et maintenant ils se chargeaient d'assister à la scène et de faire un rapport à la famille. A moins qu'ils ne souhaitaient simplement le soumettre à l'une de leurs farces, pour voir quel potentiel comique il y avait dans le fait d'humilier leur frère le jour de sa demande en mariage. Bon sang qu'il les haïssait, en cet instant précis. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils déguerpissent et que la soirée reprenne son cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais l'arrivée des jumeaux était toujours mauvais présage. Toujours.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée que Penelope balbutiait avec émotion : « Oh, merci les garçons. C'est adorable d'y avoir pensé !

Humph…, souffla son petit ami.

J'ai toujours pensé que vous ne m'appréciiez pas trop, alors ça me touche réellement, vous savez. », acheva-t-elle, rougissant adorablement.

La révolte grondait en Perceval, et n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Les deux autres ricanaient sous cape, un sourire légèrement moqueur flottant sur leurs lèvres… qui se figèrent à la vue de l'animation qui régnait à nouveau dans le foyer.

Un instant plus tard, quatre paires de pieds émergeaient de la cheminée, avec nettement plus de délicatesse que les précédents visiteurs. Les deux derniers de la fratrie, accompagnés de leurs moitiés respectives en les personnes d'Hermione et de Harry, se hâtèrent d'embrasser le couple avec effusion comme s'il était tout à fait naturel de rendre une visite de courtoisie à cette heure indue. Ginny arbora une moue désapprobatrice quand elle constata qu'ils avaient été devancés, mais l'effaça instantanément quand elle sentit le regard de Penelope sur elle.

Ron entama d'un ton badin : « On passait dans le coin, tu vois… »

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête et persifla : « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Nous avons un petit cadeau pour toi Penny, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle lui tendit un objet soigneusement emballé, et Percy songea avec amertume qu'au moins, son dernier frère avait eu le bon sens de choisir une fille un peu plus maligne que lui.

Le parfum que renfermait le paquet plut énormément à sa compagne, qui s'empressa de le lui mettre sous le nez d'un air ravi. Mais la lueur inquiète qui venait d'apparaître dans les prunelles de la jeune femme l'inquiéta au plus haut point… il était foutu. Elle avait des soupçons, elle allait deviner, c'était inéluctable. Et ces six crétins qui restaient bêtement debout à les contempler stupidement !

C'était une terrible erreur de préméditer sa demande, il le savait pourtant ! Mais Percy était le genre de garçon qui avait besoin de tout planifier, pour se rassurer, être sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

Il crût que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il était tout bonnement maudit.

A peine surpris de découvrir un Charlie tout sourire sur le seuil, au bras d'une obscure inconnue, il renonça tout simplement à faire sa demande ce soir-là.

Il était furieux et déçu. Il avait tout orchestré au millimètre près pour que tout soit parfait, imaginé maintes fois Penny les larmes aux yeux, se liant à lui d'un « oui » tremblant… Mais c'était évidemment trop demander à sa charmante famille de l'oublier une soirée, une unique soirée.

Il s'effaça à contrecoeur pour laisser entrer son aîné, qui s'exclama joyeusement : « Oh ! Tu fais une petite fête et tu ne m'as pas invité, Perce ? »

Penelope était définitivement méfiante, mais répondit néanmoins chaleureusement aux présentations que fit Charlie de sa nouvelle petite amie. Celle-ci semblait réellement éprise du jeune homme, voire même en totale adulation de sa personne, au vu des regards énamourés qu'elle lui lançait. Penny aurait même juré avoir aperçu un instant un petit filet de bave s'échapper de sa bouche, promptement ravalé avant qu'il ne la trahisse.

Percy grommela à l'adresse du couple : « Non pas que je ne suis pas ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle… mademoiselle… »

Dans la confusion qui agitait le salon, le nom de ladite demoiselle lui avait échappé lorsque Charlie l'avait prononcé. Il se souvenait vaguement que cela sonnait étrangement comme une ville américaine, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Son regard erra un instant sur les orteils de la jeune femme qui émergeaient d'une paire de tongs par ailleurs très jolies, avant de reprendre la maîtrise de ses paroles : « Enfin, nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Penny, et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que nous puissions terminer cette soirée. Je vous remercie tous d'être passés lui témoigner vos vœux, nous vous rendrons visite bientôt. »

Il avait parfaitement conscience de sa grossièreté, mais c'était en cet instant la dernière chose dont il se souciait. Il devait par-dessus tout garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, qui menaçait de lui faire défaut d'un moment à l'autre. Charlie se raidit légèrement, réalisant le manque de tact dont tous avaient fait preuve, et tira doucement son amie par la manche en murmurant : « Viens, on ne va pas les déranger plus longtemps… »

Percy hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, tandis que les autres se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, dans un malaise presque palpable.

Son frère avait à peine atteint la porte que deux petites furies rousses en déboulèrent, percutant de plein fouet les jambes du dresseur de dragon. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant chacun analysa avec circonspection la situation, de ces deux petites choses gigotantes cramponnées à Charlie et piaillant des « Saluuuut tonton ! » à tout va à la curieuse réunion qui se tenait en ce petit appartement Londonien à vingt-trois heures, avant que toute l'attention de la pièce ne se reporte sur l'entrée…

Evidemment. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Le seul, l'unique… l'adulte parmi eux tous, le courageux, le charmeur, le guide… Bill Weasley. Accompagné de la sublime et majestueuse Fleur, il pénétra dans la pièce à la suite de ses enfants, esquissant un sourire contrit de circonstance. Son cadet tournait frénétiquement la tête de Bill à Percy, sentant le drame se profiler. Il avait oublié son idée de partir, tout entravé qu'il était par les bambins accrochés à son pantalon, et observait avec avidité le regard meurtrier du maître des lieux.

« Euh…, entama le jeune père, Fleur et moi venons d'être appelés par Gringotts, ils ont besoin de nous immédiatement, et, euh, nous nous demandions si tu accepterais de garder les petits… enfin… »

Percy eut un rire désabusé. Envoyer ses propres enfants espionner incognito, non mais vraiment… Mais plus rien ne l'étonnait, dans cette famille. Certains lui avaient reproché d'avoir préféré tracer sa propre voie et s'affranchir des codes établis chez les Weasley, ceux-là changeraient d'avis s'ils assistaient à _ça_.

Tous le guettaient, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Les enfants avaient consenti à lâcher leur oncle et ouvraient de grands yeux inquisiteurs, un doigt dans la bouche. Un pli barrait le front de presque tous, seule la compagne de Charlie semblait partagée : une part d'elle-même se repaissait de la vue qui s'offrait à elle, à savoir un Percy les cheveux totalement désordonnés, émanant la puissance de sa fureur, en un mot, extrêmement _fascinant_ à ses yeux. D'un autre côté, l'air désappointé du garçon la touchait sincèrement.

Personne ne pipait mot. Sans une parole, Perceval fit demi-tour, et sans se soucier aucunement des personnes présentes, se dirigea tout droit vers la sortie avec la très claire intention de laisser tout le monde en plan.

Tout à coup, la petite fille s'écria : « Tonton ! Ne pars pas ! », et sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui, le déstabilisant. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti : Percy vacilla, tenta de se raccrocher à son frère, et s'écroula lourdement au sol. Un objet rebondit mollement sur le parquet, un objet échappé de sa poche…

Là, à la vue de tous… à la vue de Penny. Le petit écrin de velours bleu, éclatant sur le sol clair. Son cœur manqua un battement. Puis un deuxième…

« DEHORS !! TOUS ! Foutez le camp de chez moi, tirez-vous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

La digue avait cédé. Percy criait et gesticulait, tandis qu'une multitude de petits « pop ! » se faisaient entendre au son des transplanages de chacun. Quand ils furent seuls, il fixa Penelope, le visage fermé, et murmura : « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Tournant les talons, il quitta l'appartement.

Il allait franchir la porte de leur immeuble quand une voix l'interpella : « Percy, attends !! Percy ! »

Il s'immobilisa, inspirant profondément. Ils avaient tout gâché… _il_ avait tout gâché. C'était stupide de croire que ça pouvait fonctionner. Il avait la poisse, il le savait pourtant.

« Percy ! », haleta Penny en arrivant à ses côtés, le souffle court. Elle avait couru pour le rattraper, et se tenait à présent devant lui pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Elle lui tendit le petit écrin qu'elle avait préalablement ramassé, et lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme était indécis. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse, vraiment ? Là, au beau milieu d'un couloir insalubre, après la crise de nerfs qu'il venait de faire ?

Soudain, tout lui sembla très clair. C'était maintenant. Maintenant ou jamais. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Lentement, il posa un genou au sol, et le sourire de Penelope s'élargit. La gorge serrée, il ouvrit l'écrin, découvrant une simple bague, la plus belle aux yeux de la jeune femme à laquelle elle était destinée. Et, chuchotant presque : « Penny… Penelope… tu veux m'épouser ? »

Une larme qui roule, un petit rire nerveux, un « oui » à peine audible. Elle se laisse tomber à genoux au beau milieu de ce couloir, elle pleure toujours, elle se jette sur lui, étreignant son cou avec vigueur. Ils tombent ensemble, s'embrassent avec passion, douceur, bonheur. C'est exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O 

arrive discrètement, zieute les lecteurs s'il y en a encore

ça va, vous êtes toujours là ? Ouf !

Le petit carré violet en bas à gauche n'exercerait pas une grande attraction sur vous par hasard ??

se sauve discrètement


End file.
